1. Scope of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic pet containment system. More specifically, a method and apparatus for testing the proper operation of an electronic pet containment transmitter and receiver unit is shown and described.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic pet containment systems provide an alternative to conventional fencing for confining an animal to a predetermined location. A typical electronic pet containment system includes a transmitter, a receiver and a wire loop that defines the boundary of the containment area. The wire loop is typically buried around the perimeter of the area where the animal is to be confined. Electronic pet containment systems offer the benefit of being aesthetically pleasing by being virtually unseen and thereby eliminating the need for a physical fence that restricts viewing or is deemed unsightly. Further, an electronic pet containment system serves to restrict ingress to or egress from the bounded area on a pet-by-pet basis. In addition, because the operation of the containment boundary is limited to pets wearing a matched receiver unit and not a physical boundary, the containment system does not restrict people, such as the pet owner, from access to the bounded area.
Because the electronic pet containment system does not utilize a visible boundary, it is impossible to determine whether the boundary is active and functioning properly. Generally, a failure of the boundary results from the failure of the transmitter or a break in the wire loop that defines the boundary. It is instructive to know that the transmitter and the receiver unit are functioning properly prior to undertaking the task of attempting to locate a problem in the buried wire loop. However, presently available electronic pet containment systems do not offer the end-user an easy way to verify the correct operation of the transmitter.